Sexy no Jutsu Reversed
by SpotBunniGirl
Summary: A twist on usual SasuNaru pairing. Naruto teaches his team sexy no jutsu. Complete. rated R to be safe. yaoi, yuri warnings. lemony and fluff warnings. Masturbation (female) warnings. SasuNaru, SakuIno, KakaIruka, and reviews make me happy!
1. A dangerous look

Overuse of Sexy no Jutsu By Me, the Author Wednesday, December 10, 2003  
  
If I was the author, this is how the manga would be written. I am not. Sigh. This has been the disclaimer. You have been warned.  
  
Summary: Twist on usual SasuNaru pairing. Sasuke and Sakura learn Sexy no Jutsu, what will happen to them? Also Sakura/Ino and hints of Kakashi/Iruka. Lemonyness warning. The setting is when Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are training under Kakashi before Zazuba. Ino is there because in this fic she is Sakura's best friend. Any reviews, including flames, will be welcomed. Thanx, Me.  
  
Chapter 1- A Dangerous Look  
Another chilly day for chunins Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura and Kakashi was late again. When he finally arrived, he had a new training exercise for them: "Two of you will have to learn the third's special technique!" Kakashi said. Sakura, as usual, teamed herself with Sasuke, who looked, as usual, nonplussed. This left Naruto to be the teacher. Kakashi left immediately, as Naruto had a dangerous look in his eyes. "I will grade you from over here," Kakashi said, earning him a yell from Naruto. "Kakashi, get your coward ass over here so I can kill you properly. What am I supposed to teach them?" Naruto yelled. Kakashi calmly took out Come Come Paradise and began to read. Naruto paused to take a breath before yelling again and had a interesting idea. "Forgiven, sensei." He muttered.  
  
Sasuke and Sakura backed away slowly, as Kakashi ran away to find Iruka for backup.  
  
END CHAPTER Sorry for the shortness, but the others will be longer, I promise. 


	2. A Devilish Idea

Chapter 2: A Devilish Idea  
  
"I am going to teach you both sexy no Jutsu." Naruto grinned. As expected, Sakura immediately started beating up Naruto, with yells of 'pervert', 'baka', and other things too impolite to write here. During a break in the beating, Naruto happened to look over at his love Sasuke and yelped. Whatever reaction Naruto had been expecting, it had not been this.  
  
Sasuke had an evil gleam in his eyes to rival Naruto's.  
  
Hours Later.  
  
One boy and on girl were yelling at another boy. Normal Scenario:  
One Boy: Sasuke (Male)  
One Girl: Sakura (Female)  
Another Boy: Naruto (Male)  
  
This Scenario:  
One Boy: Sakura (Male)  
One Girl: Naruto (Female)  
Another Boy: Sasuke (Male)  
  
Sakura and Naruto had traded clothing, Naruto having toned down his body to about Sakura's figure, while Sakura himself had turned into a decidedly handsome boy. Sasuke, however, still was male. Naruto's POV:  
He just isn't trying. Is he shy? He would make such a lovely girl if I went that way. she would have to have the same dark eyes. Ok, so what, I have a crush on Sasuke, is that so bad? I am beginning to understand his fangirls, he is so HOT!!! *drool* End POV  
"Wake up, dobe." Naruto, as commanded, woke from his perverted thoughts of Sasuke to find the real one in front of him.  
"It is time to go home, dobe. Move!" Urged by Sasuke, both Naruto and Sakura reluctantly left. Sasuke's POV  
I hate being so mean to Naruto, but they had to leave. I can have fun with a female form, and I didn't want Naruto to know what I looked like. If he is straight, I will become the girl of his dreams. He is my crush, after all. End POV And with that, Sasuke tried sexy no Jutsu. A few minutes later, a beautiful girl started cursing. Naruto hadn't taught anyone the exit Jutsu! End Chapter 2 Everyone who thought Sasuke couldn't get the technique, come here and let Sasuke slap you. Since we cannot continue until Sasuke comes back, see ya! 


	3. Sakura and Ino

Hello everyone! Arigato, Jiro for the review! You are my first reviewer ever! (Arigato Kuroi Hikari, too! This is the yuri chappie!) This is the first fanfic I have ever posted, so I am super excited. I am sorry about the chapter length, but I am trying. Thanks everyone who is reading this fic so much! SpotBunniGirl Chapter 3: Sakura and Ino WARNING: FEMALE MASTURBATION AND LEMONYNESS Sakura's POV walking home  
That training was actually interesting. Oh yeah, I am sleeping over at Ino's house today and. OMG! I'm late! End POV  
With that, she dashed off into the sunset. (The sunset is in the direction of Ino's house, OK?) Ino's POV  
Darn Sakura, she's late. And I really wanted to see her. after all; I do have a crush on her, ne? End POV  
Suddenly, Ino's doorbell rang. Ino jumped up and answered it, thinking it was Sakura. It was, but Ino didn't know that. Ino saw a very cute pink haired man.  
  
Ino: Who are you and why are you at my house. (Noticing familiar eyes) Do I know you? Sakura: Ino, duh, it's me. I: Who? S: Sakura, dobe! (Sasuke is rubbing off on her) I: Sakura, I hate to tell you this, but you are a guy. As Sakura runs into the house looking for a mirror.A very hot guy.  
  
Later  
  
S: I've tried, but I can't do anything without the exit jutsu! (If that isn't the right name, I'm sorry) Sakura then started swearing again. I: Well my mom doesn't mind, so sleep over anyways. Besides, your parents would freak out. Sakura had to admit, she had a point there. I: C'mon, pajamas. It is bedtime. Don't worry, you're still Sakura, so I won't change the routine.  
Sakura and Ino had been best friends forever, and so they had a sleepover routine. They would change, get into Ino's bed, read or watch a movie, that Ino's mom would say lights out. The lights would go out, and Ino and Sakura would masturbate. It felt good, and hearing the other one turned them on. They never *helped* the other, though sometimes they wanted to. When they were done, they would fall asleep, back to back, and dream of the other. Suprisingly, they never did this by themselves, and so sleepovers were fairly common. This was their routine, and it hadn't varied for years.  
Changing was first. Ino's dad brought Sakura a t-shirt and boxers, as Sakura couldn't wear her normal nightdress. He then left. Ino picked out her favorite pajamas; a blue short sleeved silk nightdress. She then proceeded to put it on. Slowly. Sakura's POV  
Wow, Ino is so. beautiful. Maybe I wasn't imagining; maybe I do love her. End POV  
He blushed madly, and noticed that Ino was already in bed, and reading. (She was pretending) Quickly he unzipped the jumpsuit top, not noticing the little gasp from Ino. Ino's POV  
OMG, Sakura is gorgeous, even as a guy. I've loved her (when did I start thinking that?) for so long, maybe tonight. End POV  
Sakura, meanwhile, was thinking of Ino in a very unladylike manner. He pulled off the jumpsuit to put on his boxers, and almost shouted. So that's why his pants were so tight.  
Using all his ninja speed, Sakura whipped off the jumpsuit and underwear and put on the boxers and t-shirt and dived under the covers before Ino could notice. A period of very tense (pretend) reading ensued, and ended with Ino's mom. She came in, said goodnight, turned out the lights, closed the door, and left. (Ino's parents are like robots, ne?) Sakura's POV  
OMG, she is so close and she smells really good. *drool*. End POV  
"Sakura?" Ino's voice broke into Sakura's perverted thoughts. "I am really tense; could you please give me a back massage?"  
"Yeah, sure Ino, I would love to." Replied Sakura, as Ino took her nightdress off. (You cannot give a proper back massage through a dress! No arguments, please!). Ino then settled down into the pillows. Ino's POV  
Sakura always knows where I am tense. darn that feels good. Mmm. End POV  
Sakura, meanwhile, was very happy; Ino's skin felt so smooth and soft. Never mind that his newfound manliness was telling him to do many, many things to Ino. Once again, Ino spoke.  
"I am going to masturbate now, Sakura." murmured Ino.  
"Go ahead, I will too." said Sakura.  
Slowly, Ino took off her underwear and started running her hands along the insides of her thighs. She looked over at Sakura, and gasped. The bulge in the blankets was unmistakable. "Sakura," asked Ino timidly, "can I help you with that?"  
"Yes" was the only word a very surprised Sakura could say.  
Ino slowly undressed Sakura (why do they bother getting dressed before getting into bed?). She marveled at the hard muscle where Sakura's feminine curves should be. Then suddenly, she took Sakura in her hands and began stroking.  
Sakura was in ecstasy. He felt something like his feminine feelings when he had masturbated as a girl, but this felt much better, as Ino was doing it. Sakura moaned, and wondered what Ino's lips tasted like.  
Ino was also enjoying herself. She was pleasuring her love and best friend, what could be better? As an experiment, she let her other hand wander up Sakura's chest, and she pinched a nipple.  
Sakura couldn't take it any more; he had to kiss Ino. So he did. It was their first kiss.  
Ino was a bit startled at Sakura's kiss, but then started responding to and deepening the kiss. As their tongues strove for dominance, Ino's hand did not forget what it was doing; it continued to stroke.  
Afterwards, falling asleep in each others arms, the two no-longer- virgins whispered 'Ashiteru' in harmony.  
  
End Chapter 3  
  
Please say that was long enough. This is harder to write than I thought. Did it turn out ok, beloved readers? 


	4. Sasuke's Intentions

Hi everybody! Arigato to everyone who has reviewed, they mean a lot to me. I am  
  
trying with chappie length, so please forgive me if it is not up to standards. For everyone  
  
who was wondering, I skipped writing SakuIno actually having intercourse because, um,  
  
I am shy. I will write more about them when they are both girls later. And I do know  
  
people with similar rituals. Now, on with the story.  
  
(Rachi, stop backseat driving on this fic. Now! Let go of the mouse! I mean it.)  
  
*POW*  
  
Sorry about that.  
  
Now, as I said, on with the story!  
  
RACHEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ABBY, YOU TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 4- Sasuke's intentions  
  
That same night.  
  
Sasuke's POV  
  
Naruto no baka! Although you are so. well, I do love you, but c'mon! How  
  
could you not teach us the exit jutsu? Now I am stuck as a girl! That's it, forget my  
  
original plan. (The original plan was making Naruto fall in love with his girl form.  
  
Sasuke, you dog.) I am going to your house right now. You have to teach me how to get  
  
out of this jutsu, you beautiful; no that's not it, cute; no, not that; Naruto you DOBE!  
  
End POV  
  
With that thought, Sasuke dashed off to Naruto's apartment. (Sasuke, are  
you a  
  
stalker? How did you know where Naruto's apartment is? You have never been there.)  
  
Naruto, meanwhile, was at home cooking his dinner of miso ramen, beef  
ramen,  
  
and vegetable ramen. He was just sitting down to eat it when the doorbell rang. With a  
  
hungry glance at his cooling ramen, Naruto answered the door.  
  
Standing in front of him was Sasuke, but not the male one Naruto knew.  
  
Needless to say, Sasuke was drop dead beautiful, if you are inclined towards girls, as  
  
both Naruto and Sasuke weren't. (I actually had a page of description, but hey! You  
  
didn't need to know that.) Naruto stared, and Sasuke, while flattered, eventually  
  
interrupted.  
  
Sasuke: Hurry up and let me in, dobe. It's freezing out here.  
  
Naruto: Huh? Oh, sorry, sure. Yup, its still Sasuke.  
  
Sasuke glanced around the place. It was a mess, granted, but it looked a  
lot more  
  
cheery than her own, lonely house. Of course, this could just be because Naruto was  
  
there. (Awww, so sweet)  
  
"Ramen?" Naruto asked him.  
  
"Sure." Sasuke replied, while finding it strange that Naruto would share  
his  
  
ramen. And with that, they settled down into dinner. There was enough ramen to feed a  
  
normal army. Naruto found out that Sasuke could be an excellent conversationalist when  
  
he actually spoke, and Sasuke discovered that Naruto actually wasn't as stupid as  
  
everyone else thought. Of course, Sasuke forgot his reason for coming until the veggie  
  
ramen.  
  
S: Naruto, you kind of didn't teach me or Sakura the exit jutsu for the new  
  
technique you taught us today.  
  
N: Oh yeah, I was meaning to tell you about that. You see, I just remembered  
  
that I, um, forgot it.  
  
S: WHAT? Naruto no baka!  
  
N: Strangely calm in the face of Sasuke's rage. Yeah, but I keep it written down in a box  
  
at the bank. They are kind of closed now, though, but I am going to go get it first thing  
  
tomorrow morning.  
  
S: Grumble. Um, Naruto, I was meaning to ask you something.  
  
N: Yes?  
  
S: Will you. sigh. Can I sleep over tonight? (So close to asking him out, huh, Sasuke?)  
  
N: Yeah. Sure, why? (  
  
S: Umm, someone might wonder why a girl went into my house, especially the fangirls  
  
with the video cameras. *They both sweat dropped*  
  
NOTE: Sasuke and Naruto have never slept over with each other before, lest you  
  
fear a repeat of the last chapter.  
  
Sasuke and Naruto finished eating. There was banana cream ramen for dessert,  
  
(ewww, Rachel) although Sasuke had to decline. They chatted while they cleaned up, a  
  
chore Naruto hated, and played a game of chess. Five minutes later, Sasuke had won.  
  
(Figures). Then it was bedtime for the ninjas. Naruto lent Sasuke a pair of clean boxers  
  
and a t-shirt for sleeping in, and Sasuke changed in the bathroom while Naruto changed  
  
in the bedroom. Naruto had only one bed, and after many arguments a coin was flipped.  
  
Miraculously enough, the coin landed on its edge, causing Naruto and Sasuke to decide  
  
to share the bed. The lights were turned out, and they climbed into bed and snuggled  
  
under the covers. Goodnights were said.  
  
Both Naruto and Sasuke felt really peaceful. The warmth and ki of the other were  
  
so; comforting. It was the first time either of them had another person tell them  
  
goodnight since their parents had tucked them in years ago, and they enjoyed it  
  
immensely.  
  
Sasuke listened to Naruto's breathing until he thought Naruto was asleep, then she  
  
slowly, silently snuggled closer to Naruto until her head was resting on his chest.  
  
Listening to Naruto's heartbeat, she promptly fell asleep.  
  
An eye opened in the darkness, and Naruto's arms surreptitiously wrapped  
  
themselves around Sasuke's tiny frame. Cuddled together for warmth, comfort, and love,  
  
Sasuke and Naruto peacefully sailed to dreamland.  
  
End Chapter 4  
  
Gomen Nasai if this chappie was late, but my littlest sister's 8th b-day party was today,  
  
and guess who was put in charge? Needless to say, I've been busy. 


	5. Sleeptalking

My apologies to anyone named Rachel or Abby. They were being really annoying for people claiming to be my best friends! The banana cream ramen was their idea. It was gross, ne? They also had me write most of the notes on that page, so sorry if those annoyed you. Thanks for reviewing again, Jiro. I actually thought that chapter was the worst, but I guess I was wrong. Enjoy the fic, please!  
  
Chapter 5- Sleeptalking  
  
That same night- (It just keeps going and going, doesn't it?)  
  
The members of team 6 were all asleep that night, excepting Kakashi, who was having *fun* with Iruka. Sakura was very tired, as was Ino, from their earlier activities, and Naruto and Sasuke were cuddled together, and asleep. At least, Naruto was asleep, until a crack in the roof and a sudden rain woke him. Sasuke, who was not under the leak, still slept soundly.  
  
Naruto's POV  
  
Damn leak! When ever I am tired, it rains. At least I am still warm- because Sasuke is hugging me. Am I still dreaming?  
  
End POV  
  
Naruto looked down at the still sleeping Sasuke. Her face was bathed in moonlight, and the shadows of the raindrops running down the window eerily made her look as if she was crying. On impulse, Naruto bent over and kissed her, softly. After Naruto ended the kiss, Sasuke spoke. "Is that him? Naruto?" Startled, Naruto found that Sasuke was talking in his sleep. "No. You can't! Please, don't let him be taken away too. So much loss; can I love and not be hurt?" Naruto heard pain and loss in Sasuke's voice, and correctly guessed that Sasuke was having a nightmare. At the same time, real tears joined the shadows on his face. At a loss for what to do, Naruto spoke to the sleeping ninja.  
"Sasuke, wake up. Everything is fine, I am still here. I won't leave you, Sasuke, so please stop crying. I hurt when you cry. Just please wake up." Naruto murmured, and his words had the desired effect. Sasuke's tearstained eyes opened and looked up to Naruto's, and before Naruto could speak, Sasuke was crying again. Her head was buried in Naruto's shirt, and the shirt's owner could feel the salty tears through the cloth. Awkwardly, Naruto patted Sasuke's back as he sobbed, and waited for the other to speak. After what felt like ages of crying, she did.  
"I hate that nightmare. It comes every night. Every night, in my dreams, something happens to you, and I can't stop it. Every night, you die before I can tell you I love you. Every night." Sasuke was crying again. At the same time, something Sasuke had said reverberated in Naruto's thoughts- 'I love you.' Naruto couldn't remember being told that before. His parents had not been that kind of people, and Iruka had never said it out loud.  
"Sasuke," Naruto said, "I love you too. I will never leave you." Sasuke lifted his head from Naruto's chest, and after Naruto had wiped the tears away, he kissed him. With that, they both laid back down on the bed, and held the other close. Goodnights were repeated, but this time were punctuated by kisses and whispered 'I love you's. Naruto blessed the leak over his bed, and promised never to fix it, before joining his beloved in sleep.  
  
Outside, the clock tower struck midnight.  
  
End Chapter 5  
  
Sad, wasn't it? I hope you like, please review! 


	6. Misinterpretations

Hello everyone! Arigato, Jiro, for your fourth review. I have only read the first book or so, so I am kind of guessing on a lot of this. I will keep that in mind while writing. There is part of a song in this chapter, and whoever reviews back with where it is from gets a cookie. I don't own it, sadly. Thank you for reading my fic, enjoy chappie 6!  
  
Chapter 6- Misinterpretations  
  
The next morning-  
  
It was morning, and Sasuke had never been happier. Birds were singing, the sun was shining, he had confessed his love to Naruto and Naruto had done the same with him. A tune from a old musical song floated through his head, "There were birds, all around, but I never heard them singing. No I never heard them at all, till there was you."  
Naruto walked into the kitchen, where along with singing, Sasuke had been cooking pancakes. Recognizing the song, Naruto sang, "There was love, all around, but I never saw it winging. No, I never saw it at all, till there was you." With that, he gave Sasuke a kiss on her cheek, before saying "Good morning, Sasuke. This seems like something from a old sitcom, y'know? The father walks in, find the mother cooking, and they kiss each other good morning."  
Sasuke interrupted him. "Yeah, except I am not a girl, if you remember."  
"Why, of course, but you just looked so-" Naruto replied, slightly confused. At the same time, Sasuke was thinking.  
  
Sasuke's POV  
  
I should have realized this before. He only loves my female form; why else would he do this? He waited until I was a girl to tell me he loves me, he conveniently forgot the exit jutsu, and he mentioned me as a girl this morning. I am so stupid. He had a crush on Sakura a while ago, but that didn't go anywhere. He turned me into a girl for his own purposes. Oh God.  
  
End POV  
  
S: Naruto, do you like guys? You are gay, right?  
  
N: Well, no, I don't. But I.  
  
S: I get it. Well listen to me dobe. I don't appreciate being used like this. I am not a girl, and you are just going to have to deal with that.  
  
N: No, Sasuke, that isn't what I meant.  
  
S: No, I know exactly what you meant. Now get me that exit jutsu so I never have to be a girl again. You have no idea how much I am hurt.  
  
With that, Sasuke ran out of the house, and ran into Sakura. He had been heading to Naruto's house to get the exit jutsu, and was incredibly happy. "Hey Sasuke, guess what? Ino and I finally got together last night, isnt that great?" Sakura said. Sasuke looked at him with disbelief showing in his eyes. "Oh no, not you too." Sasuke said. He explained to Sakura what he thought he had discovered about Naruto that morning. Surprised, Sakura thought Ino wouldn't do anything like that, but after more thought the suggestion took root. Sadly, Ino and Sasuke walked towards the bank to change themselves back into their original sexes, and break up with the people they loved.  
  
End Chapter 6  
  
Ooh, cliffhanger. I was thinking of having only 2 or three chapters after this, but it depends on the number of reviews and what they say. I might put in more kakashi and iruka, but it is up in the air. Please review! 


	7. Apologies

Hello everyone! I took a break from writing for New Years Eve, so I am sorry if this is late. I went to a party with my best friend and my boyfriend, so I had to look perfect. Now, on with the fic! Also, fluff warning!  
  
Chapter 7: Apologies  
  
Naruto's POV  
  
Well that was confusing. Why did Sasuke act like that? Being a girl must be getting to him. oh no. He had been a girl. But I don't care about what Sasuke is! I only care about the person inside! He didn't let me finish before, and now he thinks; I don't know what he thinks, but it cant be good. I've got to find him!  
  
End POV  
  
With that, Naruto dashed off to the bank to get the exit jutsu and to find Sasuke. Along the way, Naruto ran into Ino. "Naruto, guess what?" said Ino, "Sakura and I got together last night, and I am SO happy!" A mortified Naruto told Sakura everything that had transpired that morning. "Sakura wouldn't jump to conclusions like that." Said Ino, but after some thought she wasn't so sure. She asked to go to the bank with Naruto to get the exit jutsu.  
  
(I know, it sounds like little red riding hood or something. =) )  
  
Eventually, all four ninja found their way to the bank. On the way, Sasuke and Sakura had decided to break up with their loves, while Naruto and Ino were determined to keep them, and had devised a plan to do so.  
Naruto went into the bank, as Sasuke glared daggers at his back (and threw some kunai, which Naruto found easy to dodge), Sakura glared daggers at Ino, and Ino just looked upset. After what seemed like ages, Naruto emerged from the gloomy depths of the bank with a roll of paper in his hand. "Here it is!" he said, "All you had to do was think your original forms sex while doing this hand movement." Which he then showed them. Immediately Sasuke and Sakura were back to normal, but before they could do anything else they found themselves trapped. It seems that Naruto and Ino had bought a few nets on their way to the bank. It was close, too, because Sasuke and Sakura had been about to run away.  
"Stages One and Two complete!" Naruto told Ino, and then he walked up to Sasuke. "Sasuke, I didn't mean for my timing to be so bad. Actually, I wasn't sure that you weren't straight, so that's why I chose that night to tell you my feelings. I guess we are both gay, so please don't think badly of me. I had meant to tell you this morning; 'I love you, Sasuke, for who you are, and not what you are. No matter what you look like, I will always love the person inside.'" He said, and was about to continue when Sasuke kissed him.  
"I love you too Naruto, and I am sorry for ever doubting you. Now take this net off, dobe!" Sasuke said. Naruto happily complied, and didn't even complain about the insult. Meanwhile, Ino and a trapped Sakura had been listening. "Ditto?" Ino said, and the look in her eyes made Sakura believe her.  
"Ditto" Sakura replied, after kissing her. "Now, some help with the net, please?" Ino was only to happy to help.  
  
They all lived happily ever after. The end.  
  
I hope you liked it, I got bored so I decided to end it quickly. 


End file.
